Nothing can compare
by spnj2fan995
Summary: Inspired by the song Dice by Finley Quaye. The Winchesters are in trouble yet again. This time it is a witch that puts their relationship to the test... and Dean has to trust his brother with his life but under what circumstances...
1. Chapter 1

'Nothing can compare to

when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me'

There was not a shred of doubt in Dean's eyes not a single one. This made his enemy flinch in a foul attempt to maintain her previous composure. Dean was also smiling in a smug and somewhat demonic way that sent shivers down the witch's spine. How could he be so calm at a time when his life depended wholly on another person? _Sure they were brothers_, the villain thought, _but siblings would never sacrifice true love for one another, they wouldn't give up on pure happiness just for the sake of family_. Oh if only she knew.

'I want to get out of here. Let me out of here.' Sam said calmly at first, staring into green eyes but not the green eyes he longed for.

'But you can be happy... with me. If you stay, that is.' The blond woman whispered, smiling sweetly, beckoning.

'I am not killing myself to be with you, Jessica. Never. I'm not leaving my brother alone out there.' was Sam's only response. His face was determined and his eyes were cold.

'I thought you wanted to be happy and normal.. and with me you can have that. You can end your sufferings on this earth and be when you deserve to be – somewhere nice, quiet..' She was Jessica. The real Jessica - watching from above, caring for Sam, wishing he was alright. Whatever magic had summoned her spirit here in this very room and confined her and Sam, was definitely powerful and the doings of someone experienced.

'I am happy. I'm fine. I'm just.. happy .. without you...' He could barely speak the words and not because they weren't true but because he'd never imagined saying that to Jessica. Her of all people, he never even assumed he would hurt like that.

The pain was reflected in her eyes. She didn't speak for a while and the tension in the room was palpable. Sam was hurting, too. He knew this guilt was irrational but he couldn't help it. His thoughts brought back memories of yesterday's misty morning before this mess. He remembered waking up in a warm bed, in the arms of someone he couldn't phantom a day without...

* * *

><p>If someone wants it to, it could be a story. I do not own anything.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

24 hours earlier

Bright sun beams caused Sam's awaking and blinking at his brother's face only milimetres away from his. He was breathing right down his neck – literally. He was also drooling which Sam noted to mock him for as soon as he woke up. Yet he couldn't help the soft smile that graced his lips. He relished in seeing Dean so peaceful and happy. There was nothing like it. A rarity he found comfort in. Ever since Mary's death the boys could never find true happiness or even anything worth smiling for in their lives. Until they truly found each other, that is. Despite years later, they managed to come to the conclusion that it wasn't just blood and family that related them – it was more. Much more. They were soulmates. The connection between them was unique because they also shared hearts. They were one. They didn't doubt that. Not ever.

However, they weren't always so in touch with their feelings. They relationship wasn't as established for a long time. At first, they would have sex and Dean would flip out, get pissed at Sam for allowing it to happen yet again. They screamed at each other, they fought and they'd often start swinging – Dean for the most part, until finally he would say, ' I'm done with you. God, I hate you so much... I'm not letting this happen once more. It's so wrong, disgusting.. and.. and wrong. Goodbye, Sam.'

And he did leave. Frequently, at that. But he always came back to Sam's embrace. Absolutely every time. And slowly he began to accept it and things not only worked out but they became even better than ever. Their lives were full of joy and all wounds as if healed the more comfortable they got with each other. And that was it. The hunters were happy. They enjoyed every hunt like it was the first one – with such excitement and enthusiasm. They loved like never before.

Dean was waking up, blinking at the bright light from the window and burrying his face into the pillow.

'Dude, c'mon it's 10:30. Time to get up.' Sam encouraged. 'We've got witches to hunt down and possibly kill.'

'I hate witches. They can wait.' Dean answered his words muffled by the pillow. 'Besides, it's obviously just the one. Whoever they are, they won't gank anyone this early.'

'Dean...' Sam started but he knew he'd never win an argument since his brother was not only stubborn as hell but willing to fabricate stories or ignore actual facts and he'd never give in. So instead Sam lay on his side facing Dean and ran a hand down his back slowly, tantalizingly. When he reached the hem of his shirt and his fingers dipped into his skin heading downwards, he put his hand into Dean's boxers grabbing his ass firmly meanwhile leaning his head down to bite his earlobe.

Dean moaned unintentonally . He really wanted to sleep and yet Sam's touch awoke something deep inside of him. He lifted his head so lustful eyes could meet the other man's.

'Really, Sammy? I thought you wanted to go on a witch hunt.' Dean whispered suddenly a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

'Well, you're going to be in bed anyway... I might as well take advantage of that fact.' Sam responded his smile seductive and eyes darting all over Dean's body.

'Hmm.. I'm not sure I'm in the mood, not as much as you at least. So, you'll have to do better than that.' Dean challenged raising an eyebrow.

Sam didn't like being ordered around. Well, sometimes he loved it when Dean took control – ok he always loved it. But this time it annoyed him. He grabbed Dean's shoulder and spun him around until he was on all fours, hovering. Leaning down he bit his neck hard – so hard that it hurt.

'Then it's really not your lucky day because I'm not in the mood to be bossed around. Do you understand?' He was practically raging inside but on the outside he was calm and collected only his voice betraying his composure. ' This means you shut your mouth and do as I say. Understood?'

Despite the fact that he would under no circumstances admit it Dean found it extremely arousing when Sam was angry and made him his bitch – in every sense of the word. Instead of answering, he simply nodded, closing his eyes, letting out a disguised groan.

A smug smile graced Sam's face. He knew it. He immediately felt Dean's erection against his own as he stradled him. He pulled both their t-shirts off and tried not to give out the sigh that the sight of his brother half-naked evoked from him. However, this time he decided it was his time now. He would do what he desired without resisting any urges simply because he thought he would embarrass himself. Consequently, he kissed him passionately and then traced his neck with his tongue continuing down his chest. He liked the curves and he liked to feel them. Dean on the other hand was powerless.

Just as Sam was about to tug Dean's boxers down, his phone rang. He sighed – obviously pissed at being interrupted at such a time, and grabbed his phone from the nightstand.

'Yes?', he said exasperated.'Oh.. yes. I'm very sorry. We're on our way. Yeah... Bye.'

Dean didn't like the sound of that.

'What the hell is it now?' he protested, his arms snaking around Sam's waist.

'We have to go. A young girl was killed last night not too far from here. Same as the other victims. Damn it, Dean. This witch ain't kidding around.' Sam said, his face in anguish. He always got upset when people died before he could prevent it.

'Hey, it's not our fault.' Dean put his hand on his brother's cheek, caressed it lovingly.'Best we can do is get to work. C'mon, let's go. You can finish what you started tonight.'

* * *

><p>I apologize, I know I've been missing a while. I hope you understand and be willing to read the second chapter. I would appreciate your input on whether to continue the story. Thank you very much for you patience.<p> 


End file.
